False Colours
by angelbliss78
Summary: What makes and breaks a relationship? He is Mr Spotlight Heartbreaker Man and she is the Mysterious and Beautiful Chameleon Extrodinaire. Alt Reality. R&R!
1. prologue

FALSE COLOURS (G) -- ANGEL BLISS  
  
Standard Disclaimer Applies  
  
First and foremost, I have to thank my fantastic editor Starling. If it weren't for her this would definitely not be here. Honestly, she deserves more than just the title of editor, she was practically co-writing this piece beside me.  
  
Reviews, suggestions and constructive criticism are all welcomed with open arms.  
  
angelbliss78@hotmail.com  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Some would argue with such a statement, but there was no other way to describe him but beautiful. Not only did this man carry such a poised description, but he had also managed to build himself a honourable reputation as a maniac tycoon. Deemed as the perfect man in every woman's eye, men envied him for who & what he could get. He was what dreams were made of.  
  
She was exquisite and elegant, a classic beauty as some would say. With glossy hair and voluptuous curves, her timelessness was beyond belief. Born into a well off family, she was raised with perfect manners of all sorts. She was the Princess Di of her time; she was perfection at it's best.  
  
After stating such facts, it was only obvious to put two and two together to create such a 'perfect' couple. Where in harsh realities, the pair were so obviously made to be smitten with each other. They were of course Darien Shields and Beryl Langsworthy. The 'it' couple, the spotlight couple. They were the familiar faces seen littered in magazines where little girls would fawn over their perfection and adoration for each other. Where their New York Styled apartment would be photographed for the glossy pages of a trendy homemaker's magazine and where they were featured as regulars of the 'hits' on the hits and miss pages.  
  
He worked for global communications company Tyler Inc. as part of the board, yet he had not always been as fortunate as the general public seemed to think. Growing up in an orphanage and paying off bills by the sporadic modelling job, Darien Shields, determined to prove he was more than a good looking face, had started off at Tyler Inc by running errands for those on set, slowly moving his way up to where he sat comfortably as one of the directors for this conglomerate.  
  
He had met Beryl through a function celebrating the success of one of Tyler Inc.'s many broadcasts. After discovering through conversation that they had shared the same dislike for such functions, the rest soon became history to the media world as this glamorous tyrannical couple was born.  
  
Yet there was still one other, one girl who would alone capture the interest of Darien on a later date. Daughter of Ken and Ilene Tyler, Serenity Tyler was seen by the public in a much different light. Dubbed by the media as 'The Chameleon', she carried an air of mystery with her ever 'changing' personality. Some would even be cynical enough to speculate that she knew the workings of the media too well. Therefore the creation of such mind games were only in defence for herself and whatever barriers she may have built along the way.  
  
But then again, if she lacked this mystery - she never would have met Darien Shields.  
  
Which is where our story begins.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
25 sept 03  
  
angelbliss78@hotmail.com copyright angel bliss 


	2. mysteries unfolding

FALSE COLOURS, CHAPTER ONE (G) -- ANGEL BLISS  
  
Standard Disclaimer Applies  
  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! It's all greatly appreciated!  
  
Reviews, suggestions and constructive criticism are all welcomed with open arms.  
  
angelbliss78@hotmail.com  
  
--------------------  
  
"Just one more for the front page!" the photographer exclaimed as the dazzling, bright flash momentarily blinded the handsome man. He had been at this function for less than half an hour and had already been bombarded by the paparazzi wanting to catch an opportunity at photographing his girlfriend and himself.  
  
Suppose this was what Darien would refer to as being the 'down-point' of working for Tyler Inc., being a company who based themselves on the media world specializing in news, broadcasts and other special screened events. What others may have described as a fascinating and entirely pleasurable job was seen to Darien as nothing short of another 'chore' in his career. Not that he was complaining of course. Who could possibly forget all the other benefits Tyler Inc. was capable of offering him, such as the possibility of the position of head honcho when Ken Tyler retired. That of course, and the fact that his darling Beryl absolutely adored these functions, no matter how much she insisted that she despised them at their first meeting.  
  
He smirked at this memory.  
  
Although it seemed that they were not the only couple that the media seemed to be dying to get a hold of. Making a grand entrance, Serenity Tyler had accomplished an astonishing job of attracting the media's attention by suddenly reappearing from the shadows since her last 'well documented' relationship only to be accompanied by none other than Andrew Hugo Worthington III.  
  
Once again he twisted his lips into that famous smirk of his as her name ran through his mind - Serenity Tyler, always a mystery to the public. Her name was weaved in and out of magazines like a complex tapestry. It seemed that every time the media had finally gained a solid foundation as to what she was really like, she would miraculously manage to turn the tables entangling everyone further into her maze - thus, earning her the title of being The Chameleon.  
  
And in a way, it was perhaps this mysterious aura that she held that had drawn him to her that night. Yes, what a strange night. For once in a very long time, Darien Shields had felt drawn towards the presence of a complete stranger. Suddenly he had actually wanted to research and work for something that wasn't work related - something that may have very well made the papers the next morning as a chancy gamble of his. Yes, he could very well lose Beryl over this. sudden infatuation. Subconsciously taking another step, he let the prodigious magnetism draw him towards the beauty. He would be carefree for tonight, yes, he would leave it all in the hands of fate and destiny.  
  
However, the moment couldn't be interrupted in a worse way than the sudden low drawling rasp in his left ear. "Daaarling, it seems out limelight has been spoiled. Shall we retire for the night?"  
  
Ahh yes, dearest Beryl, always the quick thinker. No matter how much she 'detested' such events; she knew when enough was enough. And they had obviously reached tonight's deadline the moment Serenity and Worthington stepped through the doors. Leaving now would guarantee them more camera, more 'air' time at the next round. It wasn't a logical theory - but then again, that's just the way the media worked. He sighed heavily as his mind boggled these facts around, he would need to stay if he were to speak to Serenity. Beryl needed to be ditched. Lovely. All the better. Now, he had to play stupid.  
  
"Not feeling well tonight darling?" always the charismatic caring one.  
  
"Well.." she paused. "I was hoping I could stay at your place tonight" she drawled on as she traced a slender finger down the side of his cheek.  
  
He erupted in a shiver. The little Devil. Now the stakes had been raised. An ardent night with Beryl, or a night most likely to end as a fruitless chase for the Chameleon? Grinning, he turned to face Beryl once more.  
  
"Well, darling, I've actually got a few loose ends to tie up here tonight before I can leave. I must apologise, I hadn't expected for these turns of events to occur. But there's a new deal that's going through and the ." A finger pressed gently against his lips, silencing him.  
  
"It's alright darling. I understand. Work is important. Call me." Turning, she sashayed her way towards the door."  
  
"I'll be over later if it's not too late." he called to the retreating back.  
  
A slender hand raised into the air to acknowledge that he has indeed been heard, and was still more than welcome for the previously mentioned night of passion.  
  
--------------------  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the room the golden girl smiled lovingly into the camera for the umpteenth time as Andrew lovingly wrapped his arms around her slim waist. By the look of things, she had modelled herself after the description of a modern damsel in distress this time around. Lord knows, the suitor's name only suited this façade all too well.  
  
Worthington the Third. She smiled inwardly to herself. Oh what a life! She had finally gotten Andrew. Dearest Andrew whom she had been admiring from afar since she was a little girl, dating back to as young as she could remember. Their families had always been in business together and she had always had well, an extra soft spot for him and him only. Of course he held a soft spot her for too, as his little sister but of course. She had always been pretty growing up, but the age gap between herself and Andrew had meant that by the time she had realised her silly school girl crush had developed into a full fledged infatuation, she was still a little on the scrawny side whereas he was off dating supermodels with voluptuous curves.  
  
And this is where the obsession of being a Chameleon had all started. When she had finally started dating it dawned on her that no one but Andrew could fill that special little spot she had saved for him. No male ever seemed good enough for her, and being the young naïve girl she was - she believed changing herself to suit them could perhaps fill this void. Obviously this didn't work as the men came and went like napkins. After a while, her ever-undying belief to change and be their ideal stuck. Thus, earning her the well-endowed title of The Chameleon. Then of course, as the fairytale romance story goes; Prince Charming had opened his eyes one day and realised that she was no longer his scrawny little sister, but in fact a most desired woman.  
  
--------------------  
  
Darien bowed charmingly to the woman he had just finished dancing with. At the rate this was all going, he highly doubted he would ever get a chance to catch up with Serenity. Perhaps it wasn't such a smart idea after all to let Beryl leave. To everyone else, it suddenly seemed as though they had had somewhat of a rift and now all the single women in the room were clawing to have a dance with him. And it looked as though Serenity wasn't all that free either as the paparazzi continued to juice her out about her relationship with that Worthington fellow. Many a times he had tried to approach her, perhaps entice her for a dance, or even just a chat over drinks. Not to sound egotistical or anything, but he knew he was a wanted man, and who was Serenity to deny him a dance? Then again, things were different; it was he who was after the chase this time around.  
  
This just wasn't a night for him after all. Deciding to leave, he went to seek out Ken Tyler to announce his retirement for the night when he bumped into none other than the golden girl herself.  
  
-------------------- 6 Oct. 03 angelbliss78@hotmail.com copyright angelbliss 


End file.
